Family
Families are large groups of Hunters that have decided to band together and work towards common goals. Families are also vital to the creation of a Clan. How to Create a Family When a Hunter reaches level 25, they can speak with Family Administrator Sarah in Village 3 to create their Family. A Hunter must make an appropriate name and pay 3 to create their Family. The Hunter that creates the Family is the Patriarch or Leader. Joining a Family Hunters can speak with Family Administrator Sarah and select Join a Family to see a list of Families that have their application status set to open. Hunters can see the Family's Ranking, name, Patriarch name, level, activeness, and number of Hunters from this list. A Hunter can select and apply for the Family they wish to join by selecting Apply to Join. If the Family Patriarch approves of the application the Hunter will join the Family they applied for. A Hunter can apply for multiple Families at one time, but Hunters who are in a Family can not submit applications to join other Families. Only the Family Patriarch can approve or disapprove Family applications, but the Vice Patriarch, or Co-Leader, and Patriarch can invite Hunters directly by name. Family Benefits By default a Family has a special chat channel that it shares with all its members. Only members of the family can see the chat and the Family Patriarch can modify the permissions of the chat so only certain ranks of members can see or use it. Family members can also view all the members in the Family, online and offline, and work to rapidly build groups or simply see who is online to privately chat with. Family Administration Primary Article: Family Administration This page refers to the powers that the Family Patriarch and to a lesser extent the Vice Patriarch possess for managing the Family. Family Activeness Primary Article: Family Activeness Families must stay active or they will be disbanded. There are a number of ways for a Family to be active from quests to simply helping the Family in general. Family Contribution Primary Article: Family Contribution As Families perform quests other tasks as a Family they gain Contribution that can be spent in a variety of ways. Family Farm Primary Article: Family Farm The Family Farm produces the resources necessary to build in the Clan Scene. Leaving a Family Sometimes Family members may wish to leave a Family for their own reasons. A Hunter has only to click the 'Quit button to leave the Family. The Hunter needs to wait 12 hours before they can join a new Family after leaving their prior one. The Patriarch and Vice Patriarch must hand over their authority and become normal members before they may leave a Family. Disbanding a Family Only the Patriarch can disband the Family. When the Patriarch selects the option to disband the Family, a message will be issued to all Family members to notify them when the Family will be disbanded. Disbanding the Family takes 7 days total and the Patriarch can cancel it at any time during the period. If the Patriarch does not cancel the disband Family, then after the 7 days the Family will be disbanded. See Also *Clan *Family Cohesion Medal Event Category:Family Category:Clan